simple
by soly
Summary: eine einzige Nacht kann das Leben verändern, oder?
1. Chapter 1

Simple

Author's Note...  
Mal ein deutscher Titel, zumindest der Arbeitstitel, den ich im PC-Raum noch hatte, war mal deutsch...Mal sehen, was am Ende dabei raus kommt...  
Edit Ich mag einfach keine deutschen Titel XD

Was tut man nicht alles, wenn Animexx und vor allem die RPGs nicht so wollen wie man will...  
Man erfüllt Zarashi einen Wunsch...  
Und da ich ebenfalls zu den Fans von Yaten gehöre, fällt mir das noch nicht mal sonderlich schwer...  
Wie könnte man den kleinen weißhaarigen Giftzwerg denn bitte auch nicht mögen?

Edit2 …sigh…Ein kleiner Kontinuitätsfehler…So was passiert eben, wenn man das Original von „To look in the mirror...and see somebody else!" in einem Anfall von geistiger Umnachtung gelöscht hat…X.X  
Sorry Zarashi, jetzt stimmt's wieder  
Und so gibt's nun Version 1.2…

Thanx…-  
Zarashi...Extra für dich (und gegen meine Langeweile ) Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Spaß damit und ich kann dir auf diesem Wege verraten, was denn zwischen den beiden Süßen passiert ist, bevor der arme Yaten mein Leben kennen gelernt hat...  
Ob er danach einen Psychiater brauchte, ist übrigens nicht überliefert...Und wenn man mich lieb bittet, dann schreib ich auch noch, wie es danach weiterging, wozu gibt es internetlose Wochenenden?  
Mari...Auch wenn sie mir nicht beim Titel helfen konnte...-…Ich hab sie trotzdem lieb…xP…

Disclaimer  
Sailor Moon, die vielen anderen Senshi, die Bösewichte und zum Glück auch Chibiusa gehören ganz alleine Naoko Takeuchi...  
Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit...

Simple  
Er könnte die Sekunden zählen.  
Wie jeden Abend.  
In genau vier Sekunden würde die Zimmertür neben ihm leise ins Schloss fallen. Dann würde er genau 34 Schritte hören, bevor Yaten sich dann lautstark von Taiki verabschieden würde, um dann mit genau 45 Schritten zur Tür zu gelangen, was den Kleineren ganz genau 50 Sekunden kosten würde.  
Und in genau 84 Sekunden würde Yaten das Haus verlassen, und in 90 Sekunden wäre die Tür hinter ihm unwiderruflich ins Schloss gefallen.  
Wieder einmal.  
Wie seit zwei Wochen.  
Wie jeden Abend.  
Seit jener Nacht.  
Manchmal wünschte der Dunkelhaarige sich wirklich, er würde das Geschehene bereuen können…Dass er sich einreden könnte, dass alles nur ein dummer Unfall gewesen wäre...Aber, immer wenn er das fast geschafft hatte, kamen die Erinnerungen an den Geschmack zurück.  
Süß.  
Nach der Zahnpasta.  
Und er wollte mehr.  
Wollte alles.  
'Rums', die Zimmertür von nebenan war nun wirklich ins Schloss gefallen und die schleppenden, leicht müden Schritte entfernten sich langsam. Seiya lauschte nur kurz, immer noch tief in Gedanken versunken, und dann hörte er auch schon Yatens Stimme...Irrte er sich, oder klang sie, ebenso wie seine Schritte, müde und irgendwie traurig?...wie er sich, in einer Lautstärke, dass auch Seiya es unbedingt hören müsste, von Taiki verabschiedete, "Ich bin dann weg, Tschau!"  
Die Erwiderung von Taiki, der leise und eindringlich mit ihrem Freund sprach, konnte er nicht verstehen, er wollte es ja auch gar nicht, denn er wusste ja eh schon, was dieser ihrem kleinsten Mitglied sagen würde.  
"Schon wieder?"  
"Sei vorsichtig."  
"Trink nicht so viel."  
"Wir haben morgen Schule."  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen…"  
Und noch so vieles mehr, innerhalb der letzten Wochen hatte Taiki so oft an Yatens Verstand, an dessen Vernunft und auch an andere Dinge appelliert. Er machte sich eindeutig große Sorgen um ihren Kleinen, und auch Seiya konnte dem nur zustimmen.  
Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um den kleinen Weißhaarigen, der jeden Abend verschwand und erst morgens, meistens völlig betrunken, wider heimkam und dann den Tag über verschlief. Yaten aß nichts mehr, er sang nicht mehr, er ging nicht mehr zur Schule, er schien nicht mehr wirklich zu leben, sondern nur noch zu existieren. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, das weiße Haar hoffnungslos zerzaust und er schien unter ihren besorgten Blicken immer weiter zu verfallen und abzumagern.  
Und Seiya fühlte sich unendlich schuldig daran, dass er ihn zu diesem völlig atypischen Verhalten getrieben hatte.  
Mit einer Unachtsamkeit.  
Einem...Kontrollverlust.  
Einem Fehler.  
Es war wirklich ein großer Fehler gewesen, dennoch konnte er es einfach nicht bereuen.  
Diesen einzigen, ganz kurzen Moment, den sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, hütete er, trotz seiner schrecklichen Folgen und trotz dass sein Herz schmerzhaft zu zerspringen drohte, wie einen Schatz, wie seine wirklich kostbarste Erinnerung.  
Ein paar Sekunden später, fiel die Haustür denn auch wirklich leise ins Schloss.  
Yaten war nun wieder verschwunden und hatte Seiya wieder mit seiner schrecklichen Sorge um den Kleineren und den quälenden Erinnerungen an einen einzigen Moment, der für ihn alles bedeutete, der aber auch alles verändert hatte, alleine gelassen.  
Wieder starrte der Dunkelhaarige in dem halb dunklem Zimmer nachdenklich vor sich hin und vor seinem inneren Auge lief, wie jedes Mal, wenn er Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, oder einfach nur müde die Augen schloss, der Abend vor zwei Wochen wieder und wieder ab.  
Wieder sah er den tief und fest schlafenden Yaten vor sich.  
Wieder spürte er das weiche Haar unter seinen Fingern, als er eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Schlafenden strich. Wie genau er wirklich in das Schlafzimmer des Kleineren gekommen war, wusste er nicht. Sein Verstand und seine Erinnerungen hatten wohl einfach ausgesetzt, als er plötzlich vor der Tür von Yatens Zimmer gestanden und sie dann ebenso plötzlich geöffnet hatte.  
Erst, als seine Füße n ihn zum Bett getragen und er sich zu Yaten niedergekniet, und den Anblick genossen hatte, setzten seine Erinnerungen plötzlich wieder ein.  
Seiya erinnerte sich, er hatte es damals wie heute, nicht fassen können, wie anderes der sture Yaten im Schlaf aussah. Das strenge und zumeist so schrecklich ernste Gesicht war herrlich entspannt und der Mund, aus dem meistens nur Beleidigungen kamen, war zu einem vollkommen zufriedenen Lächeln verzogen gewesen.  
Blasse Lippen.  
Lippen, die man hatte küssen müssen.  
Sie hatten einfach nur danach geschrieen.  
Danach gefleht.  
Und Seiya hatte es getan.  
Er hatte die Lippen geküsst.  
Hatte Yaten geküsst.  
Seiya lachte bitter, als er sich an den Moment als sich ihre Lippen berührte, erinnerte.  
Den Geschmack von Yaten, vermischt mit Zahnpasta, er könnte ihn nie vergessen.  
Und noch etwas anderes konnte er nicht vergessen.  
Yaten hatte den Kuss erwidert.  
Er hatte ihn zurück geküsst!  
Der Dunkelhaarige war damals sehr überrascht gewesen, als der Kleinere den Kuss plötzlich zögerlich, dann aber immer deutlicher erwiderte. Und als der Größere dann doch, voller Furcht dass er sich das alles nur einbilden würde, die Augen zögerlich öffnete, begegnete ihm ein Blick aus verschlafenen grünen Katzenaugen, die auch noch völlig verwirrt und auch leicht entrückt wirkten.  
Es war ein wirklich zauberhafter, unwirklicher Augenblick gewesen, aber dann war der Blick aus den grünen Augen plötzlich klarer geworden und für einen ganz kurzen Moment hatte Seiya Emotionen in den smaragdenen Seen erkennen können. Dann verloren sie aber auch schon all diese Emotionen und waren dann auch schon wieder undurchsichtig und eiskalt geworden.  
Er hatte etwas sagen, sich seinem Gegenüber erklären wollen, aber Yaten hatte ihm diese Chance gar nicht erst gelassen, er hatte ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, stattdessen hatte er ihn einfach zurückgestoßen, den Überraschungsmoment genutzt, und war aus Bett und Zimmer geflohen…  
Und wohl auch aus dem Haus…  
Und hatte Seiya alleine zurückgelassen.  
Verwirrt.  
Panisch.  
Ängstlich.  
Und immer noch mit dem Geschmack auf den Lippen.  
Und mit seinen Erinnerungen.  
Wo Yaten gewesen war?  
Er wusste es immer noch nicht, sie sprachen seit dem nicht mehr miteinander, sie sahen sich ja auch kaum noch und jedes Mal, wenn Seiya doch einen Blick auf den Kleineren erhaschen konnte, wuchs seine Sorge um ihn. Yaten schien das aber nicht zu interessieren, denn sobald der dunkelhaarige Seiya irgendeinen Raum betrat, so konnte er sich vollkommen sicher sein, dass der kleinere Weißhaarige irgendeinen noch so banalen Grund finden würde, um zu gehen.  
Selbst Taiki hatte schnell gemerkt, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Ansonsten wäre er auch blind gewesen, wie sich Seiya eingestehen musste, die Veränderungen bei Yaten waren nicht zu übersehen…Und die an ihm selber wohl auch nicht. Taiki war nicht dumm und selbst wenn er wohl nicht mit einem...mit solch einem Ereignis, wie es geschehen war, rechnen würde, so versuchte er doch immer wieder mit ihnen beiden zu reden, zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln und eine Lösung zu finden.  
Aber, Yaten blockte ab.  
"Es ist nichts passiert!", noch immer hörte der Leadsänger der Threelights wie Yaten abstritt, dass irgendwas passiert sei, und er hörte das falsche Lachen, dass den kalten Worten gefolgt war, noch immer in seinen Ohren klingeln, "Spiel dich doch nicht auf, als wärst du unsere Mutter, Taiki!"  
Er hätte sich so gerne ausgesprochen, jemandem von seinem Kummer berichtet.  
Von seinen Zweifeln.  
Seiner Angst.  
Und...  
Von seiner Liebe...  
Ja, Liebe.  
Seiya war sich nun inzwischen wirklich sicher, egal was andere auch sagen würden, egal ob sie ihn verdammen oder es ihm auch verbieten würden, er liebte Yaten. Usagi...Das war nicht mehr als eine dumme Schwärmerei gewesen, vielleicht hatte er sich einfach von seinen unterschwelligen Gefühlen für seinen…Freund, den er schon so lange kannte, mit dem er früher alles geteilt hatte, ablenken wollen und was eignete sich besser dafür als die Liebe zu einer Frau, bei der er nie im Leben eine Chance gehabt hatte?  
Nein, nur wenn er Yaten ansah, fühlte er sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
Sein Mund wurde trocken.  
Seine Gedanken rasten.  
Und er konnte die Schmetterlinge in seinem Magen fühlen.  
Für Yaten würde er sein Leben geben.  
Für ihn würde er alles geben.  
Aber, das wollte Yaten ja gar nicht.  
Er hasste ihn.  
Verabscheute ihn.  
Wollte ihn nicht.  
Noch nicht einmal in seiner Nähe.  
Und, er hatte wohl auch recht damit.  
Was hatte Seiya sich bloß dabei gedacht?  
Was hatte ihn geritten.  
Und nun?  
Nun hatte er alles verloren…  
Ein leises, kaum hörbares, in der herrschenden Stille aber furchtbar überlautes Geräusch schreckte den Dunkelhaarigen nun wieder auf. Als er dann die Augen aufschlug, und feststellte, dass es inzwischen früher Morgen geworden war und dass die Sonne nun langsam aufzugehen schien, bemerkte er, dass er wohl irgendwann auf seiner Couch beim Grübeln eingeschlafen war.  
Müde streckte der Schwarzhaarige sich und als er dann plötzlich Taikis Stimme hörte, wusste er, was ihn geweckt hatte und was unten im Haus geschah.  
Taiki war wohl wieder einmal besorgt wach geblieben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Weißhaarige im Morgengrauen sicher nach Hause kommen würde. Er machte das nun schon jede Nacht in den vergangenen Wochen und wirklich jede Nacht brachte er den Kleineren dann auch ins Bett.  
Taiki und er sprachen nie darüber, beide wussten nicht, wie man damit anfangen sollte, aber es war dem größten der Threelights schon mehr als deutlich anzusehen, dass ihn die herrschende Situation wirklich belastete und dass er sich große Sorgen um seine beiden Freunde machte.  
Etwas polterte nun unten, ein halblauter Schmerzenslaut drang zu Seiya nach oben und ein unzusammenhängendes Lallen drang an Seiyas Ohr. Dieser entschloss sich nun auch dazu zu stoßen und nachzusehen, was genau im Wohnzimmer zu passieren schien.  
Vielleicht war Yaten ja betrunken genug, um sich auch von Seiya helfen zu lassen?  
Unter Umständen war er wirklich so betrunken, dass er Seiyas Anwesenheit nicht einmal mehr bemerken würde?  
Möglicherweise würde er seine Nähe dulden?  
Einen Versuch war es wert.  
Leider war es, wie Seiya bereits am oberen Treppenabsatz feststellen musste, vergeblich.  
Taiki stützte ihr jüngeres Bandmitglied schon und gemeinsam wankten die Zwei in Richtung der Treppe. Der Braunhaarige redete währenddessen halblaut auf den Kleineren ein, versuchte ihn zu überzeugen, dass er sich tragen lassen sollte, aber der Kleinere schien schon halb zu schlafen und nicht mehr wirklich etwas von seiner Umgebung, oder von Taikis Überredungskünsten mitzubekommen.  
Irgend etwas musste Yaten dann aber wohl doch verraten haben, dass er von oben beobachtet wurde, denn die schmale Gestalt neben Taiki richtete sich nämlich plötzlich auf und alle Trunkenheit war aus dem Blick, der sich förmlich in Seiya, der sofort mitten auf der Treppe stehen geblieben war, zu bohren schien, gewichen.  
Der Blick blieb aber auch nur ein paar Sekunden an ihm hängen, dann schüttelte Yaten einfach Taikis Arm ab und versuchte mehr oder weniger selbständig die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer zu gelangen. Taiki, der sich nicht auf ein Gerangel mit einem betrunkenen Yaten einlassen wollte, ließ ihn dennoch nur widerwillig gehen. Er sah ihm weiterhin ziemlich besorgt hinterher, als der Weißhaarige dann zwar etwas unsicher, aber erstaunlich zielstrebig, die Treppenstufen erklomm und dann schließlich, ohne Seiya, an dem er leider unweigerlich vorbei musste, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, aus dem Sichtfeld, wohl in sein Zimmer, verschwand.  
Seiya seufzte und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen, die sich aus seinem Zopf gelöst hatten, aus seinem Gesicht, "Was ist denn nun wieder passiert?" Inzwischen stand er aber auch längst schon am Fuß der Treppe, nur wenige Schritte von dem übermüdeten Taiki, der sich seufzend über die Augen wischte, entfernt und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort.  
Der Andere ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und schließlich deutete er auf die umgeworfenen Möbelstücke, die Yatens Weg kennzeichneten, "Er war nicht mehr wirklich sicher auf den Beinen...Siehst du?"  
Der andere wartete nicht mehr weiter ab, sondern eile besorgt die Treppe hoch.  
Wer wusste schon, wie weit Yatens Sturheit ihn noch gebracht hatte?  
Ob er oben im Flur lag?  
Sich verletzt hatte?  
Selbst wenn Yaten ihn nicht mochte, ihm nicht verzeihen konnte, nach wie vor sorgte sich Seiya um ihn.  
Der obere Flur war aber entgegen aller seiner Befürchtungen aber vollkommen leer und auch als Seiya es wagte, zum ersten Mal seit den Geschehnissen, die das alles ausgelöst hatten, in Yatens Zimmer zu treten, fand er es nur leer vor. Einzig und allein der silberne Mond schien auf ein ungemachtes, verwaistes Bett und die Sorge des Dunkelhaarigen wurde wiederum größer.  
"Yaten...Wo bist du nur?"  
Auch wenn er es nicht glauben konnte, seine Füße hatten ihn hierher geführt und so stand er nun doch, beinahe ängstlich, vor seiner eigenen Zimmertür und traute sich nicht hinein zu treten.  
Was, wenn Yaten dort war?  
Er schalt sich selber einen Narren, warum sollte der Kleinere denn bitte auch ausgerechnet in sein Zimmer gegangen sein? Nach all dem, was in der Vergangenheit schon zwischen ihnen passiert war, war das mehr als unwahrscheinlich, aber Seiyas Hoffnung war noch nicht ganz verstorben du so legte er nun eine Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie vorsichtig und auf alles gefasst hinunter.  
Irgendetwas zog ihn aber trotzdem unaufhaltsam in das halb dunkle Zimmer, vielleicht die ruhige Gestalt, die zusammengerollt auf seinem eigenen Bett schlief? Vielleicht war es aber auch das silbrige Mondlicht, dass Yaten so unwirklich sanft aussehen ließ? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes?  
Aber, es war ihm auch vollkommen egal, der Schwarzhaarige fand sich schließlich vor seinem Bett, in dem der kleinere Weißhaarige immer noch ganz ruhig, fast schon unheimlich friedlich schlief, kniend wieder. Er betrachtete die ruhige Gestalt versonnen, als diese ihre grünen Augen öffnete und ihn verschlafen, aber auch neugierig ansah…

---

Version: 1.2  
So, der Rest der FF findet sich unter dem Titel "To look in the Mirror and see somebody else" (http://yaoi.bidan.de/fanfics/story.php?PartID39064) die anderen PoVs kommt vielleicht auch noch...


	2. Chapter 2

Simple

Author's Note...

Und, nun mal der arme Taiki, der sonst wirklich mal wieder zu kurz kommen würde...

Außerdem hat es endlich mal aufgehört zu regnen und ich meine sogar so was wie einen Sonnenstrahl entdeckt zu haben...

Vielleicht irre ich mich aber auch...Wundern würde es mich nun wirklich nicht...

Und eine echte Überdosis von „Princes of the Universe" Ich liebe Queen…

Thanx...

Meinem maritimen Klima, das mich von der Uni abhielt, da ich finde es reicht dreimal am Tag nass zu werden...

Frau Dr. B...I'm sitting here in a boring room...Na ja, eigentlich anderthalb Stunden vor ihrem Raum, aber wenigstens hatte ich da genug Zeit um mir das hier auszudenken, und um das hier auch noch tippen zu können...Zum Glück hatte ich Xérès dabeigehabt, sonst wäre ich auf dem Flur eingeschlafen…

Disclaimer

Sailor Moon und der ganze Rest der Bande gehören ganz alleine Naoko Takeuchi...Leider auch die Threelights und damit auch Yaten...snif...

Und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit...Was ja nicht wundern dürfte, oder?

Simple

Man konnte wirklich die Uhr danach stellen, gleich würden sich die vertraute Schritte wieder nähren, ein zerzauster weißer Schopf würde sich kurz durch die Wohnzimmertür schieben, 'Tschau' sagen und dann würde Yaten ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwinden.

So wie jeden Abend.

Seit zwei Wochen.

Und jedes Mal, wenn sich die Zeiger unaufhaltsam der Uhr der Neun nährten, betete der braunhaarige junge Mann darum, dass die Schritte heute Abend mal nicht erklingen würden, dass Yaten wenigstens einen Abend mal Zuhause bleiben und sich nicht betrinken würde.

Aber, es war vergeblich, die müden, fast schleppenden und zögerlichen Schritte nährten sich der Wohnzimmertür und Taiki wappnete sich, er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. So weit man das eben tun konnte, bei jemandem, dem alles egal zu sein schien.

""Ich bin dann weg, Tschau!", er drehte sich zu dem Weißhaarigen, der in der Tür erschienen war, um und seufzte leise, "Yaten...Bitte, sei vorsichtig und trink nicht so viel...Wir haben morgen schließlich auch wieder Schule..." Sein Blick glitt kurz über die elende, blasse und abgemagerte Gestalt, die in der halb geöffneten Wohnzimmertür stand und seine Sorge wuchs wieder.

So oft hatte er schon versucht mit dem Anderen zu reden, oder auch mit Seiya zu reden, aber keiner seiner beiden Freunde wollte mit ihm sprechen.

Yaten hatte, als er das letzte Mal versucht hatte mit ihm zu reden, einfach nur hektisch abgewunken und Taiki verkündet, dass alles in bester Ordnung wäre und er sich nicht wie eine Mutter aufführen sollte, bevor er denn doch einfach gegangen war.

Und Seiya?

Der hatte sich auch in den letzten Wochen verändert. Er verfolgte nur noch stumm jede Bewegung des Kleineren, seine dunklen Augen waren voller Sorge und Gram und seine Hände zitterten leicht.

Etwas war zwischen den Beiden vorgefallen, das konnte man nicht leugnen.

Etwas, dass alles zwischen ihnen zerstört hatte, und Taiki wollte einfach nur helfen, er wollte, dass alles wieder so wie früher war.

Wie früher.

Bevor sie auf die Erde gekommen waren...

Das Geräusch der zufallenden Haustür riss den Braunhaarigen aus seinen beunruhigenden Gedanken und er seufzte leise. Er wusste, was ihm bevorstand, eine weitere schlaflose Nacht, in der er voller Sorgen im Wohnzimmer warten würde.

In der er auf die Rückkehr des Kleineren warten würde.

Eine weitere Nacht voller dunkler Gedanken.

Voller Vermutungen.

Voller Sorgen.

Seine Freunde sprachen nicht mit ihm, und so hatte er sich das eventuelle Geschehen zwischen Seiya und Yaten nur bruchstückhaft zusammen spinnen können. Alles was er wusste war, dass etwas zwischen den beiden anderen Threelights vorgefallen sein musste.

Seine Vermutungen hatten weit gereicht, aber einen Streit zwischen Seiya und Yaten sah er letztendlich doch als das Wahrscheinlichste an. Die Beiden waren Freunde gewesen, trotz all ihrer Probleme. Trotz ihrer Verschiedenartigkeit hatten sie sich all die Jahre zusammengerauft und hatten es, zusammen mit Taiki irgendwie doch geschafft ein fast perfektes Team zu werden.

Bis sie auf die Erde gekommen waren.

Bis sich Seiya verliebt hatte.

In einen Menschen.

In Usagi.

Eine fremde Prinzessin.

Yaten hatte es ihnen nie gezeigt, es niemals laut ausgesprochen, aber die ganze Sache hatte ihn wohl doch mehr viel mehr verletzt, als seine Freunde gedacht hatten. Der Kleine hatte sich langsam verändert gehabt, er war noch kälter geworden, eisiger und viel verschlossener. Seine Bemerkungen über Seiya und auch über Usagi hatten an Schärfe gewonnen...

Der Auftrag.

Die Mission.

Das Ziel.

Yaten sah den Auftrag wohl durch Seiyas...Verliebtheit in Usagi, durch dessen stetige Abgelenktheit, da er der zukünftigen Königin dieses Sonnensystems nachsabberte, gefährdet und Taiki konnte ihn ja irgendwie sogar verstehen, er hatte doch auch seine Befürchtungen.

Dennoch, niemand konnte dem Sturkopf Seiya irgendetwas vorschreiben und bisher hatte er doch trotzdem immer noch die Mission im Hinterkopf behalten und seinen Dienst ihrer Prinzessin treu erfüllt.

War es das?

Hatten sie sich etwa wirklich wieder über das leidige Thema 'Menschen' gestritten?

Wieder über die Erde?

Es würde Taiki nicht einmal wirklich wundern, denn so sehr Seiya es liebte hier zu sein, um so mehr hasste Yaten ihre nötige Anwesenheit auf diesem Planeten und das hatte zwischen ihnen schon häufiger zu Streitereien geführt. Nur war ein Streit bislang noch nie so extrem gewesen, es war noch nie so sehr außer Kontrolle geraten. Bisher waren Konflikte zwischen den Beiden eine Sache von vielleicht ein paar Stunden gewesen, da auch Yaten, wie Yaten, unlautere Waffen einsetzte. Seiya konnte, wie auch Taiki, Yaten einfach nicht lange böse sein, dazu schaffte dieser es einfach immer viel zu niedlich auszusehen. Und, auch wenn er das immer abstritt, so konnte er diese 'Niedlichkeit' auch wunderbar als Waffe einsetzen. Und Seiya war einfach ein Sonnenschein, es war unmöglich ihn all zu lange böse zu sein, es wäre im Endeffekt viel zu anstrengend. Da versöhnte man sich lieber wieder und hatte denn seinen Frieden.

Aber, dieses Mal war alles anders, sie ignorierten sich seit zwei Wochen...Nun gut, eigentlich ignorierte nur Yaten Seiya, der immer wieder versucht hatte mit seinem weißhaarigen Freund zu reden. Nun sprachen sie aber beide kein Wort miteinander und gingen sich, so gut es eben ging, aus dem Weg und jeder lebte sein eigenes Leben. Die Vertrautheit der vergangenen Jahre, in denen sie fast schon Schwestern gewesen waren, war verschwunden.

Während Seiya dumpf vor sich hin brütete und abwesend Löcher in die Luft starrte, vernachlässigte Yaten sich völlig, er verschwand jeden Abend, betrank sich wohl einfach sinnlos und kam denn im Morgengrauen betrunken Nachhause zurück, wo ihn Taiki erwartete und mit einigen Schwierigkeiten dann ins Bett steckte.

Die Nacht verging wie im Fluge, Taiki hatte einfach abgewartet, er hatte wohl mal wieder stundenlang teilnahmslos auf den Bildschirm des Fernsehers gestarrt, ohne das laufende Programm überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Stattdessen hatte er weiterhin über das weitere Vorgehen im Fall 'Seiya vs. Yaten' nachgedacht.

Ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür und die schleppenden Schritte, die sich nährten, hatte ihn dann aber aufgeschreckt und ein schneller Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims verriet ihm, dass es wirklich bereits halb sieben war und die Sonne sicher schon aufgegangen war.

Nichts ungewöhnliches, nur Yatens inzwischen vollkommen normale Uhrzeit um völlig stockbetrunken Nachhause zurückzukehren.

Es polterte nun ein paar Mal im Flur und ohne Nachsehen zu müssen wusste Taiki schon was dort passiert war, Yaten hatte, wieder einmal, einige der Möbelstücke umgestoßen oder auch umgerannt. Und seufzend stand der Braunhaarige dann auf und ging ihrem kleinsten Mitglied entgegen. Er wusste doch schon aus der Erfahrung der vergangenen Wochen, dass Yaten kaum mehr in der Lage sein dürfte alleine zu stehen, geschweige denn alleine laufen zu können, und dass er ihn wieder ins Bett würde bringen müssen.

"Yaten.", es war keine Begrüßung, der Kleinere würde ihm eh nicht zuhören und schien ja auch fast schon im Liegen, an den umgekippten Beistelltisch eingeschlafen zu sein, "Komm her." Er griff schon fast zu routiniert nach dem dünnen Arm seines Freundes, half ihm hoch und bewahrte ihn auch gleichzeitig auf diesem Weg vor einem schmerzhaften Sturz auf die kalten Kacheln, "Komm ich bringe dich ins Bett."

Yaten antwortete ihm nicht, er stolperte einfach nur ungelenk gegen seinen größeren Freund, schlug die rotgeäderten müden Augen nieder, und ließ sich widerstandslos und unheimlich still und teilnahmslos in Richtung der Treppe bringen.

Die ersten paar Stufen der Treppe war auch kein wirkliches Problem für Taiki und sein kleines Anhängsel. Yaten wollte sich, obwohl der Größere es ihm schon mehrfach angeboten hatte, zwar partout nicht tragen lassen, und ließ sich stattdessen lieber von seinem Freund mitziehen und schwerfällig und ohne eigenen Antrieb die Treppe hoch bugsieren, aber sie kamen immerhin langsam aber stetig vorwärts.

Plötzlich blieb Yaten aber wie erstarrt stehen und löste sich aus Taikis beschützenden und ihn sicher stützenden Armen. Dieser war im ersten Moment ziemlich verwirrt, aber als er denn den Blick hob und sich suchend umsah, entdeckte er eine Gestalt, die mitten auf der Treppe stand.

Es war Seiya.

Yaten straffte seine betrunkene Gestalt und rauschte nun, halbwegs sicher und zu Taikis Überraschung, kaum noch stolpernd, die steile Treppe hinauf und verschwand, ohne Seiya, an dem er vorbei musste, auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, im oberen Stockwerk ihres Hauses.

Einen kurzen Moment lang begegneten sich die besorgten und verwirrten Blicke der beiden dunkelhaarigen Threelights und Taiki konnte den Schmerz und die Einsamkeit in Seiyas dunklen Augen sehen bevor Seiya denn zu ihm hinunterkam und ihn fragend ansah, "Was ist denn nun wieder passiert?"

Der übermüdete Taiki, der sich seufzend über die Augen wischte, ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort aber schließlich deutete er auf die umgeworfenen Möbelstücke im Flur und seufzte, "Er war nicht mehr wirklich sicher auf den Beinen...Siehst du?"

Ohne Taiki eine Antwort zu geben oder ok noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, drehte Seiya sich dann plötzlich wortlos um und eilte dem bereits im Dunklen dem verschwundenen Yaten hinterher.

"Was ist nur los mit euch...?", Taiki blieb noch einen Moment unsicher am Fuß der Treppe stehen und starrte in das diffuse Halbdunkel, in dem die anderen Beiden verschwunden waren. Kurz hatte er sich überlegt, ob er ihnen nicht doch noch hinterher gehen sollte, aber er entschied sich dann doch dagegen, es war eine Sache zwischen den Beiden und sie würden selber damit fertig werden müssen.

Früher oder später.

Er hoffte aber wirklich, dass die Zwei sich nun endlich aussprechen würde und auch schnell irgendeine Lösung für ihr...ihre Differenzen finden würden und sie dann endlich wieder Frieden hätten und sich wieder auf ihren eigentlichen Auftrag konzentrieren könnten.

Und, dass die Zwei wieder glücklich werden würden.

Während oben eine Tür leise ins Schloss fiel, zog sich Taiki zurück und behielt aber trotzdem weiterhin ein wachsames Ohr auf eventuelle Geräusche aus dem oberen Stockwerk. Man wusste bei Seiya ja nie und ein betrunkener Yaten war auch nicht gerade zurechnungsfähig.

---

So, hier hätten wir nun das Threelight, dass nichts mitbekam ; Fehlt ja nur noch eines.


	3. Chapter 3

Simple

Author's Note...

Man schwänze Toman und schreibe lieber...

Aber bitte...Pssssst, sonst gibt es nur Ärger

Außerdem regnet es schon wieder und bei der Kalwass streitet man sich um einen Vaterschaftstest, den eine Mutter für ihren Sohn machen ließ...

Und dieses Mal mit dem Soundtrack von Herr der Ringe, dabei kann man sich wirklich wunderbar konzentrieren und es ist erstaunlich, wie gut man sich dann an vergangene Erlebnisse, wie einen Griechenlandurlaub erinnern kann…Und sogar an ein Erdbeben und eine Kakerlake…

Disclaimer...

Seiya, Taiki und Yaten gehören, ebenso wie Usagi und der ganze Rest, Naoko Takeuchi und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit...

Simple

Es war doch wirklich mehr als erstaunlich, wie lange man aus einem Fenster starren konnte und trotzdem nichts von draußen mitbekommen konnte. Yaten saß, wie fast immer in letzter Zeit zusammengekauert auf der bequemen Fensterbank, die Knie an die Brust gezogen und den Kopf darauf gebettet. Die grünen Katzenaugen, die ihr Leuchten schon vor Wochen verloren hatten, waren halb geschlossen, dennoch konnte man die Tränen, die in ihnen standen, deutlich sehen.

Yaten litt.

Und, er hasste sich dafür.

Er hasste Seiya...

Und, er verstand nicht, wieso ihn das Ganze denn doch so sehr mitnahm.

Wieso nahmen ihn diese Geschehnisse aus dieser Nacht immer noch so sehr mit?

Warum konnte...durfte er es nicht einfach vergessen und sein Leben weiterleben?

Warum hatte Seiya das nur getan?

Warum hatte er es genossen?

Draußen versank die Sonne in einem wunderschönen Feuerball hinter der Skyline der Stadt und der junge Mann auf der Fensterbank starrte weiterhin darauf, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Er seufzte noch einmal, als nun die Dunkelheit Stück für Stück die Stadt eroberte und damit auch wieder die Erinnerungen an die Nacht vor zwei Wochen wiederbrachte.

Der Geschmack nach Minze.

Der leichte Druck auf seinen Lippen.

Das Kribbeln, das seinen ganzen Körper erfasst hatte.

Und irgendetwas ganz anderes.

Das alles hatte Yaten aufgeweckt gehabt, er erinnerte sich noch an jede Einzelheit, aber er konnte es nach wie vor immer noch nicht wirklich begreifen.

Was hatte Seiya sich nur dabei gedacht gehabt?

War er betrunken gewesen?

War er, Yaten, nur ein billiger Ersatz für Usagi gewesen?

Er knurrte unwillig, als das lächelnde Gesicht der Mondprinzessin die wunderbaren Erinnerungen an den leicht glasigen Blick von Seiya, als er während ihres Kusses die Augen geöffnet hatte, überlagerten.

Usagi.

Die Prinzessin des silbernen Mondes.

Seiyas Liebe.

Sein Begehren.

Und, warum hatte er Yaten denn geküsst?

Weil er sie nicht haben würde können?

Usagi war, wie alle wussten, Mamoru vorherbestimmt, die Beiden würden eines Tages heiraten, das Königreich regieren und eine Tochter bekommen.

In diese Planung passte kein verliebtes Threelight.

In diese Planung passten auch kein Sänger, kein Alien von einem anderen Planeten...

Alles war vorherbestimmt.

Seiya wusste das, er hatte von Anfang an immer gewusst, wie vergeblich seine Liebe zu Usagi sein würde und er hatte Yaten manchmal auch wirklich leid getan. Seiya hatte nicht aufgeben wollen, egal wie aussichtslos auch die Lage sein würde, und fast hätte Yaten seinen Freund für sein Durchhaltevermögen und seinen grenzenlosen Optimismus bewundert.

Er hätte aber niemals damit gerechnet, dass es eines Tages mal alles entgleisen würde, dass Seiya die rein platonische Liebe, die ihm von Usagi, die seine Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte, aufgezwungen worden war, nicht mehr aushalten könnte und sich seine Befriedigung bei jemand anderem holen würde.

Ausgerechnet bei ihm.

Im ersten Augenblick, bevor sein Verstand wieder wach geworden war, hatte er den Kuss erwidert und es auch noch genossen. Es war wie ein wunderbarer Traum gewesen und Yaten hatte wirklich Angst gehabt, dass sich all das in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde, wenn er nun die Augen geöffnet hatte.

Dennoch, er hatte es getan.

Und Seiya war geblieben.

Der Größere hatte den völlig verwirrten Blick aus den grünen Katzenaugen liebevoll und leicht amüsiert erwidert, aber der Verstand Yatens hatte sich nun doch wieder eingeschaltet gehabt und die verschiedensten Fragen rasten durch seinen aufgewühlten Verstand.

Warum?

Was hatten sie getan?

Was hatten sie sich dabei gedacht?

Was wollte Seiya?

Und Yaten hatte reagiert, er hatte den Größeren, der gerade etwas hatte sagen wollen, einfach nur noch von sich gestoßen und hatte ihm nicht zuhören wollen. Er war so schnell es ging aus dem Zimmer und auch aus dem Haus gestürzt und war durch die dunklen und verlassenen Straßen gewandert.

Yaten hatte nachdenken müssen, über Seiya, ihren Kuss und auch über sich selber.

Warum hatte er den Kuss erwidert gehabt?

Warum?

Er hatte an diesem Abend keine Antworten gefunden, statt dessen waren nur neue Fragen aufgetaucht und am Ende war der Weißhaarige in einer kleinen Bar gelandet und hatte versucht seinen Frust, seine Zweifel und seine Angst in Alkohol zu ertränken, bevor er am nächsten Morgen nach Hause gewankt war.

Wie er dahin gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr, er wusste nur eins, seine Probleme und alles andere waren endlich zurückgetreten, der viele Alkohol hatte sie wunderbar gedämpft, in eine verborgene Ecke seines Verstandes gesperrt.

Aber nicht für lange.

Als der angenehme Alkoholdunst verschwunden war, waren sie wieder zum Vorschein gekommen und hatten den kleinen Weißhaarigen wieder gequält. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sobald er zur Ruhe kam, standen wieder die Bilder der Nacht und ihres Kusses vor seinen Augen und folterten ihn.

Ein normales Zusammenleben war nicht mehr möglich, Yaten ertrug es einfach nicht mit Seiya in einem Raum zu sein und auch die angebotenen Hilfe von Taiki konnte er nicht annehmen, sondern wies sie sofort brüsk zurück.

Er konnte es ihm nicht erzählen, er konnte ihm nicht von der Schmach erzählen, dass er als Ersatz für die Mondprinzessin geküsst worden war. Das verbot ihm sein Stolz ebenso wie mit Seiya zu reden oder auch nur mit ihm in einem Raum zu sein. Sobald er den Schwarzhaarigen nur sah, kam wieder dieses Verlangen die weichen Lippen erneut zu spüren und den sanften Blick aus den dunklen Augen wieder zu sehen, über ihn und er musste gehen, bevor er sich eine Schwäche leistete.

Er wollte kein Ersatz sein.

Er wollte nicht nur zur Bedürfnisbefriedigung dienen.

Er wollte mehr.

Alles.

Nur der Alkohol half und so verschwand Yaten jeden Abend, sobald die Uhr neu geschlagen hatte aus dem Haus. Immer mit dem gleichen Ritual und immer mit den gleichen Worten.

34 Schritte bis zu Taiki.

"Ich bin dann weg, Tschau!", wie jeden Abend aus dem Schutz der halbgeschlossenen Wohnzimmertür und mit falschem Elan und ohne Taiki auch nur ansehen zu können. Die Sorge in dem Blick seines Freundes könnte er nicht ertragen.

Dennoch wusste er, dass sie berechtigt war, bestand das Leben des Weißhaarigen doch nur noch aus Alkohol, Essen und alles Weitere war in den letzten Wochen sehr vernachlässigt worden, so dass er wahrscheinlich einen schrecklichen Anblick bieten musste. Er selber sah nicht mehr in einen Spiegel, er hatte sogar Angst davor.

Nicht vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild, das war ihm egal.

Nein, er hatte Angst.

Angst davor Seiyas gebrochenen Blick in der spiegelnden Glasfläche sehen zu müssen, verfolgte der traurige und leidende Blick aus den dunklen Augen ihn doch sogar in die alkoholgeschwängerten Alpträume seiner kurzen und qualvollen Nächte.

"Yaten...Bitte, sei vorsichtig und trink nicht so viel...Wir haben morgen schließlich auch wieder Schule...", Taikis allabendlicher Einwand, um ihn zurückzuhalten, aber wie immer reagierte er gar nicht darauf, sondern verschwand auch schon wieder in Richtung der Haustür.

45 Schritte bis zur Haustür.

Freiheit.

Die Tür war hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen und hatte ihn von all seinen Sorgen und Nöten abgetrennt. Niemand wollte hier draußen etwas von ihm und er konnte tun und lassen was er wollte.

Wenn er sich betrinken wollte, dann konnte er es tun.

Und, er tat es auch.

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, die Strahlen vertrieben die Dunkelheit, die auf dem Weg des weißhaarigen jungen Mannes gelegen hatte, als er nun nach Hause schwankte. Er war betrunken, sogar mehr als betrunken, aber es ging ihm gut.

Die Ereignisse der Nacht waren nur noch verschwommen.

Erträglicher.

Es war an der Zeit nach Hause zu gehen.

Er schwankte in Richtung seines Hauses und suchte nachdenklich und unsicher nach dem Schlüssel, versuchte ihn irgendwie in das Schloss zu bringen, um die Tür aufzuschließen möglichst ohne einen seiner Freunde aufzuwecken.

Dabei wusste er es besser, Taiki würde auf ihn warten.

Taiki, die gute Seele dieses Hauses würde wieder, wie immer in letzter Zeit, im dunklen Wohnzimmer sitzen und auf ihn warten. Er würde ihn schweigend in Empfang nehmen, ihn danach die Treppe hinauf zu helfen und ihn dann auch wieder einmal in das Bett zu bringen.

Yaten kicherte betrunken und stolperte überrascht vorwärts, als er es letztendlich doch noch schaffte und die Tür sich öffnete. Ein kleiner Beistelltisch ergab sich dem Ansturm des betrunkenen Threelights und viel zusammen mit ihm, polternd zu Boden.

"Hubs.", er saß mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen auf den Boden und schloss müde die Augen. Die Schritte, die sich ihm nährten, hörte er kaum und erst als Taiki ihn ansprach, nahm er seine Gegenwart wahr "Yaten...Komm, her."

Er wurde empor gezogen und ein starker Arm stützte ihn und bewahrte ihn vor einem weiteren Sturz auf den kalten und harten Fußboden. "Komm, ich bringe dich ins Bett.", Taiki klang nicht einmal vorwurfsvoll und für einen kurzen Moment schämte Yaten sich für sein Verhalten, so einen guten Freund wie den Braunhaarigen hatte er nun wirklich nicht verdient.

Ein Danke, oder eine andere verständliche Aussage konnte er nicht mehr wirklich artikulieren, so lehnte er sich nur an den Größeren, schlug die müden Augen nieder und ließ sich von ihm durch das dunkle Haus führen.

Er konnte ihm vertrauen.

Es war ja nicht Seiya.

An der Treppe angekommen, öffnete er kurz die Augen und schaffte es, wenn auch wackelig und nur mit Hilfe von Taiki, die ersten paar Stufen zu überwinden. Das Angebot getragen zu werden, schlug er gleich wieder aus, das kam für den sturen Yaten erst gar nicht in Frage.

Achtlos ließ er seinen Blick schweifen und schließlich blieb er an einer halb im Schatten verborgenen Gestalt hängen. Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, die Trunkenheit fiel sofort von ihm ab und er löste sich auch sogleich aus Taikis Griff und straffte seine Gestalt, nur um dann ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, mehr oder weniger sicher an Seiya vorbei die Treppe zu erklimmen.

Seiya sollte ihn nicht so sehen.

Gerade er nicht.

Er sollte diese Schwäche nicht sehen.

Er sollte nicht sehen, wie sehr ihn das Ganze belastete.

Nicht noch eine Blöße!

Nicht noch mehr Schwäche!

Das würde er nicht überleben.

Oben öffnete der Kleinste der Threelights mit Tränen in den Augen die erst beste Tür und fiel einfach auf erst beste das Bett, um dann sogleich müde einzuschlafen.

---


End file.
